


The Mad Neighbor

by JckeClarke



Category: Minecraft Youtubers
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Krista's a bitch, M/M, Skymedia, YouTubers - Freeform, i love her though, i think, just for the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 10:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JckeClarke/pseuds/JckeClarke
Summary: You move in an apartment to be closer to your brother, not realizing that your neighbors work for him.





	The Mad Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> This was from my wattpad "The Mad Neighbor" But im rewriting it and am going to be putting it on here and there!

** _[Y/N's POV]_ **

“Ross! Give me back my fucking necklace!” I heard as I woke up. I could hear shuffling and things being knocked over next door. I looked at my phone, it was 6:45am. What the fuck? I grumble, walking out and knocking on their door. I waited for a bit as the noise hushed, before the door opened. There before me was a tall male, with ginger hair and brown eyes, with a bit of a scuff. He stared for a second, and i realized i didn't have a shirt on, and sweatpants.

My face reddened. “Sorry-” The Male mumbled. I shook my head “No worries- I uh- I was wondering if you could keep it down. The noise- uh- woke me up” I mumbled. He scratched the back of his head “I apologize. My idiot roommate took something of mine, and he won’t give it back.” He gave an apology. I smile at him “No worries. Im (Yn)” I tell him, hesitantly holding out my hand. He shook it, replying with “Max.”

I give him a quick nod and walked back into my apartment, shutting the door and sliding down it slightly, letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

** _[MAX’s POV]_ **

Fuck. Did i really wake up my cute neighbor- Wait. What am i thinking, He's not cute- I… I like girls, I told myself. I shut the door and turned to Ross, who was smirking, as he held my Z chain. “Who was your boyfriend?” He teased, I glared and swiped my Necklace from him, putting it on. “He’s not my boyfriend Ross, He’s our Neighbor, (Yn). And we woke him up, because someone took something of mine.” I glare at him 

He starts to say something snarky, but I cut him off “Now let's go, Grab Tim and get to our job, because god knows what we’ll be doing today” I tell him, walking out. I stop for a minute, glancing at the now residential place, before blushing and walking to the car. Just stop thinking about it Max.

The three of us arrived at the job, as we parted to our separate offices. I sat in mine for about a few minutes, before grabbing a paper from the drawer and a mechanical pencil from my desk. I started scribbling down an apology letter, before a knock was heard at my door. I continued writing the note but yelled out “Come in”. I heard the door open and glanced up, seeing Adam. “Oh, hey Adam” I muttered, not wanting to deal with any of his shit today, and went back to writing the letter.

I felt him peer over my shoulder “Whatcha writing Maxy?” He said, in an annoying voice. “A letter.” I said shortly. It was silent for a few minutes, and he spoke up again “(Yn)?”. I nodded “He’s our new neighbor, Kinda woke him up by yelling at ross.” He chuckled slightly. “Thats convenient.” He murmured. I stopped writing by looking up at him, raising an eyebrow. He grinned at Me “You do remember my little brother is coming over. His name is actually (Yn) as well.”

Oh. Right. I forgot that Dahlberg Jr was coming over. I swear to god, if he was as annoying as Adam, I was going to punch someone. I rolled my eyes and finished up the letter “Yeah, yeah. Keep him out of my office, will ya? I don’t want to be annoyed by x2 Dahlbergs.” I say, folding up the letter and putting it in an envelope I got from the desk drawer. I heard Adam chuckle “No promises, I’ll be showing him around the office, maybe offer him a Job. Sooo-” He ruffled my hair. I glare at him as he held his hands up. He laughed as he walked out and i leaned back into my chair. This was going to be a long day.

** _[Y/N’s POV]_ **

I was laying in my bed, finally dressed after the incident this morning. I was scrolling through Instagram, when a message popped onto the top. I clicked on it and read the message

_**Adam**: Yo! (Yn)!_

_**You:** Oh, Whats up Adam?_

_**Adam:** You still coming over??_

_**You:** Yeah! Of course_

_**You:** What time again?_

_**Adam:** How does 4 o’clock sound?_

_**Adam**: I’m pretty sure we aren’t doing anything_

I glanced at the clock. It was currently 12:48pm. I shrug and started a reply

_**You:** Yeah, that works_

_**You:** By the way_

_**You:** Why wont you tell me what you do for a living_

_**Adam:** It’s a surprise :D_

_**You:** Just give me the damn address_

_**Adam:** Yeesh! Needy!_

_**You:** You don’t know the half of it ;D_

_**Adam:** I’ll see you soon Blu_

_**You:** Don’t you darE bring that back >:O_

_**Adam:** ;)_

_**You:** Psh >:(_

I clicked the power button and sighed. Sometimes he was a pain in the ass, but he was a good older brother. Im currently 19 years old, I was adopted when he was 14, and we’ve been pretty close. He was always the spoiled one, and i.. Well, let’s just say I was adopted out of Pity. But thats in the past. I sigh and style my (H/L) (H/C), and put on a white tank top, blue jacket, and blue jeans. 

I passed the time by cleaning up my apartment and playing Minecraft. I hum to myself as I check the clock. 3:30pm. Oh shit. I jump up and type in the Address Adam sent me, and ran out, grabbing my keys and getting into my Impala. Yes, I own a 1967 chevy impala, Im that much of a Fanboy. I turn on the car and drive to his workplace.

I arrive at the place and i see people staring, most in awe. Bet they’re fans. I clicked my tongue and gave finger guns as I pocketed my keys, pulling out my phone and sending Adam a quick “Im Here” Text. I wait for a moment before Adam walks out. I grin as I ran over and tackled him in a hug. “Adam!” I yell, he laughs “Hey Blu!”. I pull away and playfully glare at him “Again, quit with the nickname.” I tell him. He chuckles “Can’t tell me what to do~” He said, then grabbed my hand “Come on (Yn), Lemme show you around” He led me inside.

When we got to his floor, we walked in and i looked in awe “You work here?!” I ask. He laughs “Work? Bro, I own it. I'm their boss.” He tells me. I stare at him “Really? I-” Someone cuts me off “Adam! You’re back!” The voice calls out. We both turn and a guy with brown and purple curly-ish hair and glasses ran up to us. He opened his arms for a hug and i take it, smiling as he gives me a warm hug. I pull away and he grins “Im Ross- You must be Adams Brother… (Yn)?” He guessed. I grinned and nodded “Thats me!”

He laughed “How about I show you around? Adam has something he needs to work on” Ross hinted. Adam laughed and smiled “Alright, Alright. I trust you Ross-” he turned to me “I trust you to be good? Not cause any trouble?” He asked. I smiled and playfully rolled my eyes, “Yeah, I’ll be good dad” I tell him. He gives me a quick hug before running off, to what I assume his office. 

Ross turned to me and smiled “Let me show you around then! Let’s introduce you to everyone” He said, before leading me to an office space. Inside was a male with very short brown hair, currently working on what seemed to be a minecraft server “Barney, hey” He called out. The man, Barney?, glanced over “Oh- Hey Ross” He said, before noticing me “Whos he?”. Ross brought me into the office room. “This is Adams younger brother, (Yn). Remember? Adam said he was inviting him over today.” Ross explained, as I gave a small wave.

Barney thought for a second, before nodded “Ah! I remember” He smiled at me and held out his hand, and i took it “Im John.” He says, before giving a small grin “Ors Barneys, whatever yous want” He said in a weird accent. I chuckle as I pull away. Ross smiled and waved “See ya around Barney” he said, before leading me to the next office.

Inside was a short haired redhead, currently typing away at something, headphones on. Ross snuck up behind him and tapped on his shoulder. The guy jumped and pulled his headphones off and turned around “Jesus Ross! You scared me!” He said. Ross let out a small laugh before smiling “Sorry Red. It’s funny though-” He said, before remembering why he was there. “Oh yeah! This is Adams younger brother, (Yn).” Michael turned to me and smiled, standing up and holding out his hand “Im Michael, or Red as everyone calls me”. I took it and smiled “Nice to meet you” I say. Ross nods “Already, See ya Red!” he says, before taking me to yet another person.

He introduced me to most of the office, and everyone was welcoming. We had one more person to go to. He knocked on the door “Open up! Its the police!” Ross called out. You could hear shuffling from the room before the door opened. Standing there was my neighbor, Max. His eyes widened “(Yn)?” He asked in surprised. Ross looked between us “You know each other?”. Max glared at him and smacked him in the head “He’s our neighbor, the one we woke up, remember dipshit?” He said. I looked between the two. They were my neighbors? Was this really a small world.

Ross gave a grin as he turned to me, “You’re our neighbor? Sick!”. Max was about to speak up before I heard a familiar voice “Whos your neighbor?” My brother asked. Ross grinned at him, “You’re brothers our neighbor!” He said. I saw out of the corner of my eye Max raising an eyebrow. And then I saw it hit his face that i was Adams brother. Adam let out a loud laugh “Really? Thats so crazy!” He said. Before turning to Max “So you woke up my brother huh? And actually apologized to him?”

Max glared at him “I didn't know he was your brother!” He defended himself. I let out a small chuckle “I was adopted, so you really wouldn't have known.” I spoke up, before i felt an arm wrap around my shoulder “You're still my brother, adopted or not.” Adam said. I rolled my eyes playfully as Ross let out a “Aww!”. I chuckled. I glanced at Max and smiled at him. He gave a quick smile back before turning to Adam “Can i get back to work now?” He asked. Adam grinned “Nope! Cause we’re all going to go out for Lunch! My treat” He said. Max groaned “Fine, as long as it's not sushi” He said. Adrian nodded “Agreed. You’re sushi obsession is weird, and you know i don't like that shit.” he said. Adam frowned “Fine, we’ll go to Olive Garden. Happy?” He said, looking at me. I laugh and side hug him “Thanks bro. Will it just be us four?” I asked. Adam nodded “The others are really busy.” He said. Max scoffed “And im not?” He said, crossing his arms. Adam grinned “Nope!” He said. I laughed, I was excited to see what's in store


End file.
